


Sensitive

by FriendOfTheFugitive



Series: Love In Kirkwall, Of All Places [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendOfTheFugitive/pseuds/FriendOfTheFugitive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris enjoys watching Adria Hawke unravel underneath his touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensitive

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this other than I wanted some smut that involved nipple play. Oh well~~thanks for reading! :D

A low hiss of pleasure pushed past her lips. Her body arched upwards, applying more of his heat against her skin. His tongue swirled around the sensitive area, sending blissful tingles through her chest. “ _Do_ -don't do that, Fenris... _n_ -not _h_ -here.”

“Do you truly want me to stop?” His tongue rasped over the hardened nub before his lips closed around it. She moaned deeply, her finger's pushed into his hair, gripping his white locks between her knuckles. He pulled at it, sucking the tender skin. His teeth grazed it, causing her to inhale sharply through her clenched jaw. “You are very sensitive, Adria.” he whispered, his hot breath painted along her pale skin.

“F- _fenris_ -...” she moaned, her eyes lulled to the back of her skull. Her other hand curled around the thin blanket, the small bone in the middle of her wrist protruded sharply. She pushed her thighs together, trying to hold herself steady. “ _I_ -I'm _n_ -not _sen_ -sensitive,” she insisted, barely able to keep the words from melting into a deep moan.

His fingertips painted down the length of her torso, his lips continued to suckle at her nipple. “ _Relax, my dear_ ,” he growled, his fingers pushed against her thighs, coaxing them apart. Her knees parted, giving him enough room for him to slip his finger between her thighs. When his finger grazed her clit, a breathy moan caught in her throat. The muscles in her stomach clenched under the heel of his hand.

“ _F-feh-fuck!_ ” she gasped, her hips rolled into his hand. He chuckled against her skin, his fingers stroked her with a controlled pace. Her moans were getting louder as he built her up steadily.

“The fun will end if they hear us,” he murmured, his free hand cupped over her mouth, muffling the noises she made. His finger flicked against her clit, sending rolls of pleasure through her. She was grinding hard into his hand, desperately grasping at her end. She bit into her lower lip, whimpering against his skin.

His teeth tugged at her nipple, a low growl vibrated on his lips. His hand was rubbing vigorously – her head pushed hard against the ground, her eyes were wound shut. “ _Cum now, Adria,_ ” he suddenly commanded in a low tone. He removed his hand from her mouth and covered her lips with his.

Her thighs clamped tightly around his hands, holding him against her heat. A harsh shudder tore through her body, her chest heaved and a throaty moan poured into his mouth. A wave of relief crashed down upon her, leaving her feeling light-headed and lucid. Her hand slipped from his hair.

He kissed her tenderly, replacing his previous urgency with affection. She rode out her wave, his fingers gently ascended her torso, gliding along her sensitive skin. Her breath was returning to her as he placed loving kisses on her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. “I enjoy watching you in this state,” he admitted, looking down at her with a gentle smile.

She chuckled and reached to tuck a strand of hair out of his eyes and behind his ear. “It seems you rather like _inducing_ such a state as well.” She tapped her index finger against his nose playfully.

His brows furrowed, “are you complaining?” His tone was serious, but the teasing glint in his mossy green eyes told her otherwise.

“Now why would I do such a thing? _Maker forbid_.” She giggled and quickly rolled them, straddling his hips and pinning his wrists to the floor. Adria may be tiny, but she was easily stronger than an average, normal heighted, woman. “Now it’s _my_ turn to watch you unravel.” She flashed a sly grin and Fenris showed no objection.


End file.
